My First Love
by Strifegirl
Summary: Cloud and Tifa are left alone in the bar and they share an intimate moment. On-Shot Set a year after Advent Children. Rated M just in case XDDDD


**"My first Love"**

_Written by Strifegirl_

Barret took the day off and came by to visit the others on Edge. After spending some time with the party, he decided to take the kids to visit the newest attraction in Gold Saucer. That night the children stayed at Barret's house.

Meanwhile, Tifa and Cloud were preparing to end their day's work. Cloud finished his deliveries and Fenrir was already parked in the garage. Tifa walked the last customer out and she had the bar closed earlier than usual. There was not a soul left in that place and all you could hear was the water drops falling from the sink. The lights from the galley were off and everything was nice and clean.

Everything was absolutely peaceful and quiet, until...

"Cloud!" Tifa shouted. Cloud stopped and looked at her to make sure she was okay. She was panting with her head to one side with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Cloud smirked and stayed on top of her for a moment, admiring the effect he had produced her, with a slight smile. Both of them had been left alone and since it was a rare occasion for them, they took the opportunity to have a moment to enjoy themselves.

Cloud decided to stay on top of her to regain control of the situation. After a while, she finally recovered from the encounter and opened her eyes to look for Cloud's.

"That really felt good..." she said pleased. "You never failed to give me an orgasm." She kissed him. Cloud let out a chuckle and then kissed her back.

"I'm glad you liked it" he grinned.

"I always do." She kissed him again. "You're really know how to please a girl..." she smiled.

"Well, I only know how to please you." he grinned while kissing her. Tifa chuckled and they both continued making out. Cloud broke the kiss and searched for her eyes.

"Tifa?" asked the blond.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." she smiled tenderly.

"Am I... uh..." he pauses and then lowered his head. He had that look of insecurity on his face and Tifa tried to reassure him by stroking his hair.

"Yes?" she said softly.

"Am I your first?" he looked her in the eye.

"My first what...?" she teased.

"You know..." he blushed.

"Can you be more specific?" she grinned.

"My first... kiss? My first... boyfriend? My first..."

"Everything." He interrupted her.

"Yes... you are." She smiled at him and he also responded with a slight smile. Tifa leaned forward to face him. "Am I yours?" she asked him.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Really?" she narrowed her eyes skeptically. "And what about Aerith?" she raised an eyebrow.

"What about her?" he asked confused.

"Didn't you have feelings for her?"

"I uh... I don't know..." he trailed off.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Her voice rose slightly.

"I don't know, okay? Would you please stop asking?" he frowned.

His face suddenly changed and she was saddened to see his reaction. Uncomfortable, she looks elsewhere and Cloud does the same. He then grunted and breaks the union to lean to her side, lying on his back.

"Why do you always have to kill the passion?" He complained.

"I KILLED THE PASSION!" she got up and turned to face him.

"Yeah. You and your stupid questions." he said frowning. Tifa scoffed and then returned to the position where she was.

"You're the one who's asking stupid things." she complained.

"You're right. I don't know why I even asked." He turned his back on her to avoid eye contact. Tifa turned once again to look at him. She knew what she'd said had angered Cloud. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry." she whispered gently. "I didn't mean to say that."

Cloud didn't answer back.

"It's important to me too." She said facing his back.

After hearing no response from him, she turns around and faces the wall. "I just can't help thinking what could have been, if she was still here."

"I wasn't lying about you being my first; in fact, I wanted you to be the one. I still do." She trailed off. "But I knew it could never happened if she was around you."

Cloud stayed silent while he listens to her and his face softened.

"I thought that I was the only girl who was capable to move your heart; and to think that she could also do that... makes me feel less important." she shrugged.

"When she died, a part of you stayed with her. And since then, I just can't help feeling being second best cause I haven't been able to fill that empty space she left." Her voice begins to break and Cloud turns around slightly.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is... the reason why I keep bringing this up, is because I want to know if I'm the only person who exists in your heart; just like you've always been the only one in mine." She buries her face on the pillow to keep her tears from falling. Cloud shifted towards her and gently he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close and she begins to weep.

"Look at me..." he grabbed her chin in order to gain her attention. Cloud's eyes were locked on hers and she got lost in his blue ones.

"You were never second best." he said firmly. "It's true. I did felt something for her. I'm not sure what it was... but it was there." Cloud's words pierced her chest like needles. "But the things I felt for her, it's not even compared of what I feel for you."

Tifa's eyes widened as he continued.

"You're the one who lights the way, whenever I'm in darkness. The one who always picks me up when I fall. The one which has always been there whenever I needed you. The one who's smile, makes my heart shudder." Tifa's eyes were fixed on him, and with every word he expressed, her eyes began to get watery.

"You are the one, Tifa. You've always have. And you'll always will. And no one can take that away from you."

Unable to contain the tears, Tifa begins to cry. He dries her tears off and then presses a soft kiss on her eye lids. She opens her eyes and found his lips, which she took as her own. Overwhelmed, he responded to the kiss with the same tenderness, while he holds her close. He breaks the kiss, only to whisper in her ear the words that made her tremble.

"I love you so much..." he said softly.

"I love you, too." She replied with tears on her eyes. Cloud joined their lips once again and he wrapped his arms around her waist, allowing their bodies to join and become one.

That night, they made love to each other, all night long.

The end.

* * *

**_A/N: I change some things to make it more sweet :3_**  
**_I wanted to do a lemon out of this one ...but I got a little embarrased XD so anyway, I hope you like my fic :3 and sorry for the bad english xD_**


End file.
